1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive limited slip differentials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vehicle that is equipped with a prior art limited slip differential, the driving torque or ring gear torque is distributively applied to the left and right driving wheels depending upon the difference in the rotation or traction of the driving wheels and without relation to the vehicle speed. Due to this, a shock to the vehicle body or rear end swing occurs when one driving wheel raises off the ground and touches it again. In high speed driving, this considerably deteriorates the directional stability of the vehicle. Further, if the inside driving wheel rises to spin during high speed cornering, a greater driving torque is applied to the outside driving wheel. This deteriorates the yaw stability of the vehicle.
With the prior art limited slip differentials, it is therefore impossible to provide vehicles with excellent directional stability in high speed straightahead driving and also with excellent yaw stability in high speed cornering.